


Space Noodles

by willginski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: Undercover mission, got injured and noodles with ya boy, Gavin.





	Space Noodles

How long as it been since you lay down on your own bed instead of crashing on the musty damp smelling couch that was at your now undercover temporary house. God the case Fowler assigned to you took longer to solve than you thought it would. It was the human and android trafficking case. You’ve been undercover too long for your taste. Trying to get mushy with the ringleader, gaining their trust and making them think that you were one of them was tough. You had to pretend to be interested on the ringleader’s son to gain their full trust. You can say the entire 5 months you were undercover and being with the family, was the worse you had.

Finally you were invited to the family’s event and that’s when the swat team close onto them and close the case for good. 

You really miss your boyfriend and your bed. You miss your boyfriend in your bed. Really, the only thing that kept you going was your boyfriend. And his sweater is losing his scent. Finally after 5 months of pretentious rich assholes, you can see your asshole boyfriend again.

For the entire raid, you pretended to be shocked and all, but the son you had mushied with, dragged you with him. You reluctantly let him drag you until one of the officers cornered both of you. It was a moment of blur when you were pulled to the front by the son, using you as a shield. The officer shot you on the shoulder and stomach. Pussy, you thought before collapsing to the ground. The officer arrested the man and, is that Captain Allen’s voice? You look up to Captain Allen with a medic, “That’s our undercover officer you just shot!” You weakly grin and nod slightly, “Sup’” before passing out.

Gavin Reed had the worse 5 months of his life. Since you were asked to do an undercover case for 5 fuckin months, he revert to his basic instinct, being an asshole to anything that moves. Gavin snapped at whatever Connor is doing even when he was just passing by his desk. He even snapped at Nines but stopped after the first month as Nines could only tolerate so much of his bullshit. He tried to gain information on what and how you are doing but all he ever get to hear about you is when Fowler briefed about your case for a few minutes before moving on. That is only about the case, not about your well being.

It frustrates him how much he misses you. 5 months is too long for a man like him. He hasn’t slept well in a while and threw himself into cases after cases. Gavin was working on a paperwork with Nines constantly rolling his eyes at Gavin’s constant sighing. As Gavin got up for another cup of coffee, Fowler called everyone into the briefing room for a short meeting.

“The mission Detective (L/N) on was a success. But they were injured on the mission. Shot by one of the team members.” Gavin was already halfway up from his seat but was stopped by Nines and Fowler’s voice. “But they are stable and will be back to work today. Detective Reed, I suggest you not to do anything rash. Dismissed.” All the detectives cheered for you but Hank, Connor, Gavin and Nines waited behind in the briefing room. Hank frowns slightly at the last briefing, “Fuckin (Y/N) got shot. What the hell. They’re the best among all of us for fuck’s sake.” “The officer who shot them must’ve mistook them as one of the traffickers.” Connor tries diffuse the tense atmosphere that suddenly graced the room. Gavin who had been silent the entire time, slammed his fist against the table, “Stupid swat team! I fuckin swear i will find that motherfucker who shot (Y/N)!” Nines kept Gavin from getting up, “Detectives, I suggest both of you to calm down. (Y/N) is alive and well as per Captain Fowler had said. Please stop this childish act.” Gavin is far too tired and too sleep deprived to start a banter with Nines. Hank walked out of the briefing room with Connor in tow and Gavin took awhile to get up from his seat and resume his paperwork with a heavy heart. Nines let out an inaudible sigh and prayed to anything that you’re back soon.

Finally, out of sanitized smelling hospital to earthy smokey street smell of Detroit. You had your left arm in a sling due to your shoulder injury and your abdomen covered in bandages. You’ll live. Except for the earful you’ll get from you boyfriend once he sees you. Smiling and suddenly feeling extra happy that you’re finally seeing him again after so long.

You walked into the always loud and busy precinct, “Sup Detective Chen. Miss me?” you smiled at the woman who’s currently talking to a cop and looked up at you. “Dear god if it isn’t the asshole tamer. Missed you, stupid!” She say and punched you lightly on your good shoulder. “I thought you’re supposed to be discharged tomorrow?” “Nah, doctor said I’m good to go” “Doctor said or you said?” You both chuckled at that. “You should go to the bullpen asap. Your idiots are worried about you.” “Thanks for the info, Chen. See ya around.” She smiled and nodded at you, continuing the conversation she had with the cop.

Smiling and nodding at everyone who greeted you, you finally reached your office floor and slowly step out of the elevator. God you missed the smell of the bullpen. Roasted coffee with a tinge of some air freshener that you couldn’t name. Jason was the first to notice you. “Look who’s back. Sup (Y/N). Missed me?” “No” you blatantly answered him before laughing. “Of course I do, stupid. Where’s my idiot?” “Being babysit by Nines as per usual” He shrugs and puts on his coat, “Duty calls. Catch up with you later kay?” You gave him a wink and finger guns.

Connor was the second one to realize you’re back. “Hello (Y/N)! Let me assess your injuries.” He held you still while his LED is turning yellow and blue. “Thank god no fatal injuries. How are you doing?” He asks with an attempt at a smile, “Great job at the smile. The undercover job is a bore. God. Once I was in a room full of dudes name Stu. Yes, all of them are called Stu. I had to keep up on which Stu is which.” You both laughed at that. “Well, Hank is at the toilet at the moment but I’m pretty sure there’s someone you should see first. Just so you know, he really misses you. Like really misses you. The first few months was a pain. He keeps on snapping at whatever I’m doing. He even went as far as snapping at Nines but stopped because, you know how Nines is.” You chuckled slightly and Gavin on his desk, whose back was towards you.

“I guess I gotta go and say hi now before he destroys his computer.” You say while keeping an eye on the silhouette that you missed so much. Connor nodded and went about his business.

Slowly and softly, you approached Gavin. You smiled at Nines, whose expression says ‘Finally you’re here. Calm the fucker down will you’ Nines frowned a little at the arm sling. His calculative gaze is enough to promise you a full long hour of being a competent detective and not injure yourself on the job. You rolled your eyes slightly at the android and smiled. God how you missed them. Softly and carefully, you wrapped your good arm around Gavin’s shoulder and kissed his cheek, “Guess who’s back grumpy!”

Gavin, who was super focused on finishing his paperwork on his latest arrest, felt an arm coiling around his shoulder and peck on his cheek. His sleep deprived brain automatically grip on the arm and before he threw you off, he had to load for a second before realizing who it was. He turn his head slightly to kiss you fully on the lips. “Missed you, little shit.” Then frowned when he releases you from his grip. “Aren’t you supposed to be at th-” You kissed him again before he says anything. You whisper against his lips, “Can we do this later? I missed you”

Gavin sighed and smiled weakly, “Thank god you’re alright. I swear I will find the motherfucker who did this to you and-” You smacked him in his chest and gave him your best glare, “No Gavin. He’s under suspension for shooting an officer. God calm down, babe!” you laughed at him worrying about you, “God I missed this. I missed you. How are you holding up? You look like shit.” You said releasing him from the choke hold and gingerly sat on his desk. Gavin placed his head on your thigh, “I haven’t slept all night, I’m vibrating slightly but constantly, and I’m pretty sure I just tasted god. How are you doing?” You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair and massages his scalp, earning a groan from the man. “God I fucking miss you so much.”

Both of you talked about your time undercover to his cases to you complaining about him not taking care of himself. But you were interrupted by Fowler, who frowned first at your appearance at the precinct and cleared his throat, signalling for the both of you to get back to work. “Dinner-” “Dinner at Space Ape.” Gavin interrupted you and both of you shared a smile. Space Ape was the diner you both had your first date at. It became your favorite because they make the best noodle you’ve eaten in Detroit.

You let out a yawn and stretched a bit before getting up to pack your things. Halfway through packing, a pair of arms snaking through your waist circled around you. You smiled and lean back into your boyfriend’s wellbuilt chest. Gavin smothered his face with your hair, “I missed this, I missed you. God you have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this.” “I know, 5 months.” “Shut up, dipshit.” You both laugh and went to grab your dinner together.

The thing you really missed about being in the car with Gavin was when Gavin drive, he subconsciously puts his hand on your thigh while he drove. You put your hand on his, “Babe.” he hums back at you, “I love you.” The hand on your thigh squeezes slightly and his hand turns to hold yours in his. Pulling your hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on it. “I love you.” Gavin smiled against your hand and rubbed your hands against his unshaven beard. “Good fuck Gavin! Stop that!” Both of you laughed as you struggled to get your hand back.

Both of you arrived and immediately got to the seat that you had on your first date. Ordering both of your favorite classic noodle, Gavin put elbow on the table and places his chin on his hand. Tilting his head slightly as he watches you talk to the waitress. He smiled when you noticed his blatant stare. “Hi babe.” He said in a low voice. He puts his hand out and you put your hand on his. Smiling back at him, “Hi love.”

You talked about anything and everything. Gavin finally had a good laugh after 5months of your absence. Your boyfriend’s cologne, the smell of the dingy diner, the dimly lit diner light and the street lights that shines in from the diner window that makes your boyfriend looks extremely beautiful, the empty bowls of noodles, the tasteless green tea you both adore so much, the soft music coming from the jukebox and your boyfriend, who looks at you like you own the world. You’re finally back home.


End file.
